


Various Tumblr Ficlets

by ronahn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Genderqueer Bucky, Genderqueer Character, M/M, steve and bucky are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronahn/pseuds/ronahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of ficlets I am writing for people on Tumblr.  All different fandoms, and will be updated as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Tumblr Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showgirlsteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showgirlsteve/gifts).



> This first fic was for [aw-blog-no](aw-blog-no.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Winter had arrived. 

All of the shops had big, comfy sweaters, complete with reindeer patterns, and snowflakes. Most of the sweaters never really seemed to catch Steve's eye. He didn't really understand this new trend of wearing ugly sweaters as a fashion statement. If something was considered ugly, why would you wear it?  
Yet Steve knew Bucky loved these sweaters. Ever since Bucky returned home, he seemed to love the feeling of being cozy. This meant their house was always filled with soft, warm, blankets, and Buck could always be found in cozy boots. Bucky had also found a love for wearing women's clothes. Steve always knew Bucky never fit societies standards of masculinity, and in this new age, Bucky had the chance to explore what that meant for him.

Steve was pretty sure Bucky understood that he would always support him through anything. Steve was thankful Bucky was able to explore the person he always wanted to be, and he wanted to show Bucky by giving him a gift. Cue Steve standing in a women's clothing shop, staring at a black sweater with snowflakes, reindeer, and a weird triangle patter he didn't quite understand. It was black, warm, soft, and perfect for Bucky. It was the perfect gift.

As he continued his trek around the shop, he noticed more tops he thought Bucky might like, but so many of the pushed into a territory Steve wasn't sure Bucky was ready to go to yet. Bucky had been wearing mostly women's clothes, but most of them seemed to be gender neutral. Steve wasn't sure Bucky was ready to wear flowy, flowery tops or dresses. Steve knew not to push too far.

A table of tops caught his eye. A shirt that had the saying "cold hands warm heart" written across the front with hearts on the sides. The words prompted Steve to flash back to a time when It was Steve who feared the cold. 

_Back before the war, Bucky had always held Steve's hands when it got too cold in the winter._

_"You know what your cold hands mean right Stevie?" Bucky would ask softly._

" _Come on Buck. You know that ain't true. Cut it out." Steve chided._

_"Aw don't be like that Steve. Your cold hands mean you've got the warmest heart around. Someday the rest of your body will match it."_

"Can I help you find something sir?" Steve was shaken from his memory by the store clerk.

"Oh no that's fine- actually, what size in this shirt would fit a man who's just a bi smaller than me?" Steve asked.

"Oh! Well these can be a little short, in the waist, so I would recommend getting probably an extra-large. That should be fine, and if it's not, you can always return it!" The girl said enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much. I think that'll be perfect."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"No that's okay. Thank you very much."

"No problem. I hope he likes the shirt." she said with a smile before turning and walking away to help another customer.

Steve hoped Bucky would too. He hoped Bucky would remember the soft words he always spoke to Steve. That maybe those words would be a comfort to Bucky when the cold memories creeped in.

As Steve walked out of the store, he was confident Bucky would find some comfort in the gifts. Time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](mistlethore.tumblr.com)!


End file.
